The present disclosure generally relates to the field of management of applications on a device, and more particularly to remotely managing the lifecycle of applications based on context information relating to a user of the device.
User computing equipment, such as cellular phones, personal electronic device, and the like, are increasingly able to host applications to provide useful services or information to a user. The usefulness of having dedicated applications, or “apps,” on a user device has led to an increase in the number of apps that are of interest to a user.